Durant leur absence
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: TRADUCTION de SimplicityOfImperfection Les autres étant de sortie, Jaspet et Emmet peuvent ENFIN faire ce qu'ils ont attendu de pouvoir faire pendant toute la semaine ! Emmett/Jasper. Lemon/slash/yaoï.


**Traduction**

Titre : _**While They Were Out - Durant leur absence**_

Auteur : **SimplicityOfImperfection**

Traductrice : **Sasha320**

Disclaimer: Ni l'auteur ni moi-même ne possédons les personnages.

Note de l'auteur : "_Another short story I wrote out of insomnia._" (une autre nouvelle écrite durant une insomnie).

Note de la traductrice : Voilà un OS que j'ai personnellement beaucoup apprécié :) vu le peu de fanfictions mettant en scène une romance entre Jasper et Emmett dans la section en français... ou plutôt vu l'absence totale de fanfictions en français de ce pairing, je me suis mis en tête de vous traduire une de celle que j'ai apprécié :)

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Durant leur absence**_

Je rentre dans la chambre, il m'attend déjà. Il remue nerveusement et ses yeux me fixent tandis que je referme calmement la porte derrière moi.

"- Rose ?" Demande-t-il.

"- Partie avec Alice et Esmée chercher le bouquet. Edward est avec Carlisle" je réponds, debout et mal à l'aise, mon dos contre la porte close. Emmett semble exhaler un soupir de soulagement et se lève rapidement, retirant sa casquette avant de la poser sur la commode puis de se diriger vers moi.

On connait cette routine beaucoup trop bien.

Lorsqu'il parvient à ma hauteur, sa main jaillit et m'empoigne fermement le bras, me poussant contre la porte avec une telle force que je peux entendre celle-ci craquer légèrement derrière moi. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres attaquent les miennes. Il a un goût unique. Son venin est à la fois amer et doux, et il se mêle au mien. Sa saveur est totalement exaltante, et j'oublie un instant avoir pu embrasser Alice un jour.

Ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes et il m'embrasse la mâchoire. Je souris légèrement lorsqu'il entame une fine ligne de baisers descendant vers ma gorge.

"- Comment vas-tu expliquer ce qui est arrivé à la porte ?" Je lui demande dans un rire léger.

Ma tête se renverse en arrière et il embrasse la peau exposée de ma gorge. "Je dirai juste", il m'embrasse à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, "que je me suis", il embrasse de nouveau mon cou, "énervé", il gronde le dernier mot avant que ses lèvres ne se retrouvent de nouveau sur les miennes, dans un baiser cette fois-ci beaucoup plus intense. Ses mains fourragent déjà pour défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Dès que le dernier bouton rend les armes, ses mains rapides me débarrassent de ma chemise, laissant mon torse entièrement exposé. Il se détache de moi, tirant vivement sa propre chemise au-dessus sa tête.

Il me fixe, ses yeux brûlants du désir qui a grandi en lui toute la semaine. Nous avons attendu si longtemps cette fois-ci. Bien plus longtemps que la dernière fois.

Alors qu'il me parcoure du regard, ses yeux s'abreuvant de ma peau dévoilée, je peux sentir mon corps s'embraser d'anticipation. Mes propres mains descendent pour atteindre mon jean et commencent à le dégrafer. Emmett m'imite, son propre jean tombe sur le sol, rapidement suivi du mien et du son de la large boucle de ma ceinture, autour de mes chevilles, heurtant le sol. Ses mains se rapprochent et s'emparent de mes hanches.

"- Je parie qu'Alice va prendre du bon temps toute seule après avoir vu ça", dit-il avec légèreté, son regard glissant sur mon corps entièrement nu. Si j'avais le sang pour le faire, je rougirai. Il se sourit à lui-même. "Je me demande si Rose acceptera un jour tout ça."

"- Je m'en fous de ce que veut Rose, Em. Allons-y", je gémis doucement tandis que ça main retrace lentement le contour de mes flancs et de mes épaules.

Et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, je me retrouve déjà retourné face à la porte à présent fissurée. Le corps d'Emmett s'approche du mien, son membre tendu se pressant contre mes fesses. Son souffle inutile vient s'écraser en chaudes vagues contre le côté de mon cou.

"- Tu vas vouloir ne jamais avoir demandé ça", il gronde doucement à mon oreille. Je me souris à moi-même devant l'absurdité d'Emmett. Comment je pourrai ne pas demander ça ?

"- Tu dis toujours ç-", je commence, mais je me stoppe net en le sentant entrer à peine en moi.

Mes mots sont vite remplacés par un court grognement tandis que je serre les dents et que j'appuie mon front contre la porte devant moi. Emmett pousse plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne respire plus, tout comme moi.

Il entame un rythme léger et je peux l'entendre haleter de temps en temps. Ses mains sont de nouveau sur mes hanches, me tenant fermement alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi. Je peux sentir toute la tension sexuelle réprimée, qu'il ressent envers moi, doucement jaillir hors de lui tandis qu'il commence à perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il va plus vite, plus fort, et oublie toute prudence. Ca ne me gêne pas une seconde.

Je m'arc-boute contre la porte face à moi et pousse contre lui, rencontrant ses poussées irrégulières. Il grogne à chaque rude contact que nous avons, et ça m'entraîne peu à peu en une pure défaillance. Son corps derrière moi, s'enfonçant en moi sans prendre le temps de penser, et ses grognements de plaisir sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin de sa part. Je glisse ma main entre entre mon corps et la porte fissurée, et j'empoigne ma propre érection, pompant mon sexe.

L'arrivée de l'éjaculation d'Emmett n'est annoncée par rien d'autre qu'un long gémissement traînant alors qu'il entreprend d'aller encore plus vite, dépassant le rythme normal humain. Mon corps se balance sous sa force et j'accélère ma propre allure, les sensations s'intensifiant rapidement à l'intérieur de moi. Il faut peu de temps avant qu'Emmett ne s'enfouisse en moi.

"- Oh Jas", grogne-t-il dans un souffle, son venin se répandant en moi.

Il glisse ses mains autour de mon corps, éloignant ma main de mon membre et la remplaçant par la sienne. Son simple touché m'envoie chanceler au bord du gouffre et je me retrouve à m'arc-bouter de nouveau contre la porte.

Sa main pompe plus vite que je ne pourrai le faire. Le feu dans mon corps s'intensifie encore plus rapidement, et je sais que je vais venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Son nom s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres plus d'une fois alors que je supplie pour la délivrance. Ses mains me travaillent avec habilité, et je me laisse aller, me répandant sur sa paume et la porte face à moi. Je gémis son nom une dernière fois avant de m'affaisser contre lui. Il est plus fort que moi, et il tente néanmoins de se tenir debout et droit, supportant nos deux poids.

"- On ne peut pas attendre aussi longtemps... plus jamais, jamais" je halète doucement. Je me rend compte que je respire à nouveau.

"- J'aime Rosalie, mais si elle a un problème avec nous deux, elle peut changer de chambre la prochaine fois. Plus question d'attendre qu'elle quitte la maison" il approuve. Je me souris légèrement à moi-même.

Oui, Alice a sans aucun doute pris du bon temps.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Note de l'auteur : Je voulais écrire une histoire Jasper/Emmett depuis des siècles, mais je n'y étais jamais arrivée. Donc.... la voilà ! S'il vous plait laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé, ou si vous n'avez pas aimé...dites-moi pourquoi ! J'adore avoir de vos nouvelles (votre avis), tout le temps !


End file.
